


Law & Order Rewrite and MORE

by Classchic1



Series: A New Reality [1]
Category: Barney Miller (TV), Benson (TV), Cold Case, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Homicide: Life on the Street, L.A. Law, Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classchic1/pseuds/Classchic1
Summary: This is simply something I wanted to do because I really like the franchise but wanted to add a few things.
Relationships: Ben Stone/Shambala Green
Series: A New Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881319
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few OCs and made up Precincts. 😅  
> Also, like early SVU (where there's four detectives as main characters and serve in the same precinct at the same time), so will my other precincts. These four detectives work together!

**Law and Order Universe rewrite:**  
27th Precinct:  
* Van Buren is head of the 27th Precinct [she takes over for Don Cragen when he's sent to SVU]  
* Lennie Briscoe and his partner Ed Green  
* Mike Logan and his partner Phil Cerreta  
District Attorney: Adam Schiff  
27th ADA(s): Ben Stone and Paul Robinette  
Major Defense Rival: Shambala Green  
Psychologist consultant: Dr. Elizabeth Olivet

16th Precinct:  
* Don Cragen is head of the SVU  
* Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson  
* John Munch and Fin Tutuola  
SVU District Attorney: Elizabeth Donnelly  
SVU ADA(s): Alexandra Cabot and María Alvarez (played by Roxann Dawson)  
Major Defense Rival: Donna Emmett  
Psychologist consultant: Dr. George Huang

1PP:  
* Danny Ross is head of the Major Case Squad  
* Alexandra Eames and Bobby Goren  
* Zackary Nichols and Paul Falsone  
District Attorney: Arthur Branch  
Major Case ADA(s): Ron Carver and Gilbert Livingston (played by Arye Gross)  
Major Defense Rival: Matthew Braden  
Psychologist consultant: Dr. Emil Skoda

20th Precinct:  
* Jimmy Deakins is head of the 20th Precinct  
* Cyrus Lupo and Kevin Bernard  
* Rey Curtis and Monique Jeffries  
District Attorney: Alfred Wentworth  
20th ADA(s): Jake McCoy and Claire Kincaid  
Major Defense Rival: Lionel Granger  
Psychologist consultant: Dr. Cap Jackson

32nd Precinct:  
* Alphonse Giardello is head of the 32nd Precinct  
* Ken Briscoe and Dani Beck  
* Kat Miller and Brian Cassidy  
District Attorney: Martin Hastings (played by George Coe)  
32nd ADA(s): Jason Scanlon (played by Dave Boreanaz) and Abbie Carmichael   
Major Defense Rival: Roger Kressler  
Psychologist consultant: Dr. Stanley Maxwell (from The West Wing)

7th Precinct:  
* John Stillman is head of the 7th Precinct  
* Will Jeffries and Nick Vera  
* Lilly Rush and Scotty Amaro  
District Attorney: Sol Crenshaw (played by Theodore Bikel)  
7th ADA(s): Rafael Barba and Casey Novak  
Major Defense Rival: Oliver Gates  
Psychologist consultant: Dr. Rebecca Hendrix

Organized Crime Precinct:  
* Ed Tucker is head of the Organized Crime Precinct  
* James Stottlemeyer (played by Ted Levine) and Clay Kirkman (played by Kiefer Sutherland)  
* Jason Torres (played by Wilmer Valderrama) and Tzipporah David (played by Cote de Pablo)  
District Attorney: Charles W. Kingsfield, Jr. (played by John Houseman)  
OCP ADA(s): Michael Cutter and Connie Rubirosa  
Major Defense Rival: Carolyn Maddox  
Psychologist consultant: John T. Abernathy (played by Brian Cox)

12th Precinct:  
* Barney Miller is head of the 12 Precinct 

* Detective Ron Harris and Detective Stan "Wojo" Wojciehowicz

* Detective Phillip K. Fish and Detective Miguel "Chano" Amanguale

* Detective Nick Yemana and Detective Arthur P. Dietrich

* Miscellaneous Officers-Franklin D. Luger, Officer Carl Levitt

District Attorney Bureau Chief: Mark Jefferies  
12th ADA(s): Lawrence O'Hannon (played by Richard Crenna) and Maria Battista (played by June Gable)  
Major Defense Rival: Arnold Ripner   
Psychologist consultant: Dr. Joseph Pretano (played by Madison Mason)

<><><><><>

I love different/odd pairings so here it goes (in addition to the OTPs):

Ben Stone/Shambala Green

Lennie Briscoe/Van Buren

Jack McCoy/Claire Kincaid 

Elliot Stabler/Olivia Bensen

Bobby Goren/Alex Eames

Jason Torres/Tzipporah David

Mike Logan/Elizabeth Olivet 

Sotty Amaro/Lilly Rush

John Munch/Melinda May (played by Ming-Na Wen)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hugely expanding the Law & Order Universe. With additions of other series like Benson, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Barney Miller, and L.A. Law. This is because a lot of the actors from these shows have starred on Law & Order in one way or another. So this is my take on how they could be in the same city!  
> Oh, I've also made some changes to the Banks family, I wanted to use Tatyana Ali in something else in my stories so I'm fancasting Black-ish stars- Miles Brown and Marsai Martin- into the family!  
> This is brought to you by me just being introduced to Barney Miller and Benson and L.A. Law and the anticipated reboot of Bel-Air! (Check out the trailer!!!)

Judge Phillip Banks is now a judge in NYC; however, he lives in a very wealthy NYC neighborhood called _Bel-Air_ {fictional name of neighborhood}. His family: History Professor Vivian Banks (played by Janet Hubert) his wife, their daughter Hillary (Karyn Parsons), their son Carlton (Alfonso Ribeiro), and their twins Nicky (Miles Brown) and Ashley (Marsai Martin). And soon Vivian's nephew Will Smith comes to live with them. {FUN FACT: James Avery was a reocurring Judge on L.A. Law}

L.A. Law will be a placed also in NYC. The law firm _McKenzie & Brackman_ is a one of the few places that have a good standing reputation with the DA's office. {FUN FACT: several actors from this show was on both Law & Order and then on SVU}

Benson will also be placed in New York; however, I'm putting him in Plesantville, New York. {FUN FACT: James Noble was a Judge on Law & Order}

**MORE TO COME**

**Author's Note:**

> This could also be used for a few possible future story that takes place in an AU 2007. 😊


End file.
